Sick Day
by VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLover
Summary: Just a little oneshot on how Felix reacts when he sees Calhoun sick for the 1st time. Dedicated to thinkpink23


Hi!

Well this is my 1st time writing for Wreck it Ralph, so I hope I do a… decent job ;)

I just LOVE this movie! If you asked me what I loved so much about it…. I'd give you an endless list, IT'S JUST SO PERFECT!

But the main thing I loved about this movie was… FELIX AND CALHOUN.

Oh come on, how can you NOT love those two, THEY'RE SOOOOOO CUTEEEEEEEEE

This story is the result of what happens when my bestfriend, thinkpink23 (whos also obsessed with Wreck it Ralph at the moment) comes over. We went and watched the movie… AGAIN (that was her 3rd time seeing it, me my 2nd) and then after that we stayed up until 6 in the morning talking about Felix and Calhoun.

So I dedicate this story to her; she's an awesome friend, go check out her stories, she GREAT! (and I'm not just saying that cause she's my friend :P)

"Sick Day"

The day was finally over, good thing cause it had sure been a long one for the characters that occupied the games in Litwack's arcade.

Most days went by without a blink of an eye but today wasn't most of those days.

It was the last day of the week before Christmas, the last day Litwack was gonna have the arcade open for a whole week, the last day for the gamers to come in and play their favorite games.

So Litwack had opened the arcade up at like five- two hours early- and closed up shop at ten- two hours late-.

So you wouldn't believe how relieved everyone was he and the kids finally left.

"CLOSING TIME!" the girl from Dance Dance Revolution gave her usual call.

There was silence.

"FOR A WEEK!" she then added.

Cheers erupted from everyone.

"That was a good week everyone!" Fix it Felix Jr said cheerfully to the occupants of his game, the Nicelanders.

The Nicelanders, whom worshipped their hero, told him that it was all his going (which it was, considering that all they did was hide in the building and shout: FIX IT FELIX!).

Felix thanked them as he usually did and then rushed outside to the entrance of the apartment buildings, where his friend-the bad guy of their game- Ralph stood waiting.

It was just six months ago that Ralph had gone turbo and game jumped to Hero's Duty and Sugar Rush, six months ago that Felix and him became good friends…

Six months ago did he met Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun the most dynamite gal, who gave him the most awful case of the honeyglows, six months ago they were joined together in holy matrimony.

In all the six months that he could remember had been in his life, none had ever brought him so much happiness.

"Hey ya Ralph!" Felix brightfully greeted his friend with a spring in his step "That was sure a great week huh?"

"Yeah," Ralph chuckled as he and his friend walked out of the building and toward the entrance to Game Central Station "I'm just glad it's over."

"Same," Felix replied.

His cheeks then got all red and he started giggling.

"Someone's in a good mood, huh?" Ralph gave a soft chuckle.

But Felix didn't hear, he was too busy thinking about whatever he was thinking about to pay attention.

Ralph got into a cart, leaned over, and picked up Felix and set him into the cart in front of him.

The cart then started onward to Game Cental Station.

Meanwhile….

The door to Felix's apartment was snapped open.

As quick as it was snapped open, a loud SLAM had indicated that it had been whipped closed.

Tamora Jean Calhoun groaned as she dragged her body over to the couch in the middle of the room and flopped down on it.

She felt dizzy; her head was pounding and her ears were ringing.

She felt so cold, yet when she placed a hand to her forehead it was burning hot.

When she left and said goodbye to Felix this morning she felt perfectly fine.

But as the day ranged on, she began to feel less and less fine.

She was lucky that no one went to play her game, Hero's Duty, in the last hour that the arcade was open, cause she was COMPLETELY wiped out by that time.

She had a headache, she felt super hot, she was starting to hear rings in her ear, and her vision was going wobbly.

So Calhoun was grateful when she saw her soldiers all running out of their game shouting that they were free; she would have stopped them but it gave her an excuse to leave the game.

So she groggily changed out of her armor and began to lug herself to Fix it Felix Jr.

Now laying on the couch, she slowly flipped herself over until she was faced up.

Calhoun heaved a heavy sigh as she rested her hands over her stomach.

"_No one told me that morning sickness would be __this__ bad," _she thought to herself.

Or at least she was hoping it was morning sickness, cause Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun NEVER EVER got sick, so blaming the whole thing on the fact that she was two months pregnant with her and Felix's first child made her feel a lot more reassured

* * *

Felix stood in the middle of Game Central Station with Ralph, waiting for Calhoun to come while Ralph waited for Vanellope.

Felix was starting to get a little anxious, normally Calhoun came out within five minutes of the arcade closing, but it had been…

Felix looked over at the clock hanging in the middle of the station.

TEN MINTUES!

Felix looked down and started playing with his fingers; he tried not to let bad thoughts sink into his head.

He was protective of his Tammy, and always got really worried about her.

"RALPH!" they both looked up and saw Vanellope running toward her hero.

"President Fartfeathers!" Ralph smiled at his little friend as she approached them.

"Hey Felix!" Vanellope said, after she gave Ralph a fist pump.

The repair man waved.

"Hi Vanellope," he started "how are y…"

But then Vanellope interrupted him.

"Great, thanks for asking. But I'm more worried about you."

"Huh?"

Vanellope then chuckled.

"Have you and your wife been filching watermelons from Pac-Man?"

She then burst out laughing.

"VANELLOPE!" Ralph cried.

Felix took off his hat and looked down; he didn't like how everyone kept bringing up that Calhoun was pregnant.

When it came to most things, Fix it Felix Jr was positive that he was right guy for the job and that he could do it.

But parenting wasn't most things, and Fix it Felix Jr didn't know if he was the right guy for THAT job.

"Hey Felix ," Felix looked down to see Vanellope in front of him, staring up at him with her big round eyes "you knew I was just kidding right? I'm sorry."

Felix ignored the apology and turned toward Ralph.

"Ralph, do you have any idea where Tammy might be?"

"Maybe she's home already?" Ralph shrugged.

"Why would she be home before me?"

Ralph shrugged once again.

"I don't know, maybe she was tried and wanted to go home right away instead of waiting for you," he replied.

"Maybe," Felix turned around and started heading back toward his game.

* * *

Calhoun groaned.

She had never ever remembered feeling this sick.

And it didn't help that she had a bunch of thoughts running through her head.

The main thought that over ran all the others was the thought of how Felix would react when he saw her like this.

"_I hope he doesn't come back soon," _Calhoun thought _"he'd freak if he saw me like this."_

The door then opened.

"Tammy! You're here!" she heard Felix say.

Calhoun bit her lip as Felix closed the door and ran over to her.

She opened both her eyes and found him standing in front of her.

"Hard day huh?" Felix asked her.

Calhoun nodded.

She bit her lip once again, as she felt Felix's lips on her forehead.

"_Here it comes…."_

"Tammy! You're hot!"

"Felix, is this really the time?" Calhoun snapped.

She was expecting a OH MY LAND TAMMY YOU HAVE A FEVER!, not a "Tammy you're hot!"

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" Felix stammered "I meant your body's hot!"

"Felix!"

Calhoun was starting to get irritated.

"No, no, no, no!" The repair man was shaking his hands frantically trying to find the right words.

"Your temperature!" Felix finally found the correct word "Your temperature's hot!"

He then gasped.

Then came the freaking out part.

"Oh my land! Tammy do you have a fever? Tammy what if you get too hot and die of a heatstroke. Tammy what if you get too cold and die hypothermia? Tammy what-what if you die?! We've only been married for 6 months, we have so much ahead of us!"

Calhoun was just about to reassure Felix that she wasn't going to die of a heatstroke or hypothermia, when he went on:

"TAMMY WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?! Is the baby gonna be ok? What if it dies from being too hot or too cold? Or or or or or…"

"FELIX!"

He stopped.

"I'm fine!"

Despite this, Felix didn't believe it.

"TAMMY HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP?!" Felix held up some of his fingers.

Calhoun moaned, her head feeling like an a thousand pound hammer was hitting it.

"Two?"

"No! No Tammy! I'm holding up three fingers! Can you see okay? Are you dizzy? Is the light fading? Do you think you're going blind?!"

"Felix, _you_ don't even know how many fingers you're holding up. That's two."

Felix looked at his hand and saw that indeed he was holding up two fingers.

His gaze then quickly darted back to his wife.

"Tammy, do you need something to drink? Or a blanket? Or ice? Or the ambulance?"

The ambulance? What the….

"Felix!"

"Are you feeling something? Is the baby coming? Tammy, Tammy talk to me! Should we go to the hospital right now?"

Now he was being downright ridiculous.

"Fix-It. We're only two months along!"

"But it's felt like FOREVERRRRRRRR!"

"Felix. Felix…" Calhoun tried to get a clear view of her husband's face, but between his jittery movements and her dizziness she couldn't focus on him.

"But Tammy! What if….."

"FELIX. Stand still," the sergeant commanded.

Felix stopped midsentence, still in the middle of a dramatic gesture.

Calhoun swung back and slapped him hard across the face, hoping that in addition to pain, she was knocking some sense into him.

Silence….

Regaining his sanity, Felix cleared his throat.

"Um… so you need anything Tamora?" he questioned.

Calhoun gave a smirk.

"All I need is for you to warm me up Felix."

"You're already warm enough as it is Tam," Felix replied "Lemme get you some medicine."

"Felix," Calhoun opened an eye.

She snapped her fingers and pointed to the seat in front of her.

Felix having no other choice, sighed and sat down.

"You wanna know how to make me feel instantly better Fix- it?"

"By giving you medicine?"

Calhoun chuckled.

"No," she giggled "by giving me a hug."

Felix was just about to argue and say that medicine would help her more than a hug, but he then just decided to give in.

There was no way he could win against her.

He got up and crawled into her arms.

Calhoun pulled him close and held him tight.

"I'm better already," she said, honestly meaning it.

Felix smiled.

"I'm glad."

The end.

Yes I know, it was kinda failed at the end, I was having a hard time coming up with something, but hopefully u guys will spare me some mercy cause its my 1st wir story.

TAMMY, I HOPE U LIKED THIS STORY (that's thinkpink23, her new name is Tammy now :)

Review… maybe…. Please?


End file.
